Érase una vez
by Ashril
Summary: Para llegar a un por siempre es necesario recorrer un camino lleno de tentación, deseo, amor, pero también de desilusiones, tristezas rencores e incluso locura. (Colección de one shots, drabbles y viñetas para reto de 15 días de lo que callamos las fanfickers.)
1. Una manzana

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Reto día uno: Drabble de tu personaje favorito

* * *

 **Érase una vez…**

* * *

Una Manzana

* * *

Y observó su mano extendida, su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos retándola a tomar lo que le ofrecía: en su mano enguantada resaltaba el rojo brillante del fruto jugoso. Solo una mordida, ¿sería capaz de solo dar una mordida? ¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles? ¿De verdad creía él que podría ganarle en su propio juego? Una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de él se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los oscuros, por un momento notó una vacilación en él, ¿acaso pensaba: que no se atrevería? ¿Qué tendría miedo de él como tantos otros?

Estaba muy equivocado: ella "la gran Bulma Brief" no se acobardaría ante él. No era que fuera tonta, al contrario; siendo la mujer más inteligente del planeta sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, de ninguna manera desconocía quién era él, la destrucción, muerte y sangre derramada por aquellas mismas manos que ahora la tentaban a probar aquel fruto, pero con ese mismo conocimiento sabía el poder que tenía y que de haber querido dañarla lo hubiera hecho.

Con la gracia de un felino acercó su boca con sensual lentitud sin perder su mirada y mordió la manzana. Lo hizo con el total conocimiento de que con ese acto no solo estaba ella cayendo en su hechizo, si no que él mismo había caído bajo el suyo.

El dulce néctar de la manzana corrió por los labios de ambos cuando cayeron juntos entre las sábanas, entregados a algo que en ese momento desconocían sería un para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola! De antemano gracias por leer y por deja tan lindos reviews, decidí tomar este reto de **"lo que callamos las fanfickers** " porque me pareció interesante, al igual que algunas de mis amigas llevare todos estos retos con una temática que los relacione, como se abran imaginado por el nombre ira relacionada con objetos o situaciones de los cuentos de hadas, espero sea de su agrado.

También aprovecho para pedir una disculpa a los lectores que siguen mis otras historias no pienso dejar nada inconcluso no se preocupen.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Los pétalos de una rosa

Reto día dos: One shot de tu pareja favorita

* * *

 **Érase una vez…**

* * *

Los pétalos de una rosa.

* * *

Desde que inició todo no había tenido un momento para ponerse a pensar nada más que en su seguridad y la de su bebé: todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, un día se encontraba inmersa en la monótona paz que habían vivido desde la muerte de su querido amigo Goku y al siguiente se había encontrado recogiendo todo lo necesario para escapar del que había sido su hogar, dejando atrás no solo a sus padres los cuales se habían negado a escapar, sino a la que había sido ella.

Al principio tan confiada como era se había negado a buscar refugio. ¿Qué puede pasar? Se había dicho, confiada por los enormes poderes de sus amigos y si bien ya no contaban con Goku tenían al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin de su parte, porque aunque él lo negara estaba de su lado.

Jamás esperó ver entrar a Gohan totalmente cubierto de sangre con la peor noticia de todas: sus amigos estaban muertos, incluso Piccolo por lo cual sería imposible usar las esferas para revivirlos. Todos muertos, no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos nunca más.

Con la mente totalmente fría después de intentar convencer a sus padres tomó las cosas necesarias para poder esconderse, estar en la Corporación no era seguro, no por el momento con esos monstruos atacando las grandes ciudades.

Llevaba días escondida. Instaló su casa cápsula en las profundidades de una cueva, impotente ante lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior se había entretenido haciendo planos para construir un transmisor o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a ponerse en contacto con los Namekusei que antes había hospedado en su casa, o encontrar la manera de comunicarse con los Kaiohs o cualquier ser que pudiera brindarles su ayuda.

Había trabajado sin descanso día y noche sin obtener resultado alguno, solo paraba para alimentar o vestir a su hijo. Había llorado, claro que lo había hecho, por la ira, la frustración, la impotencia. Había llorado a sus padres pues la radio había dado la trágica noticia del ataque a la Capital del Oeste. Había llorado a sus amigos, y después nada.

Se había transformado casi en una máquina, hacía todo por inercia sin permitirse sentir nada más hasta ese momento. Se sentó agotada frente a una pequeña mesa, estaba perdiendo por completo las esperanzas. ¿Cómo podría hacer nada si no contaba con los materiales o los medios? ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a ella o a su pequeño Trunks?

Dejó escapar un suspiró de cansancio y observó el recipiente de cristal en medio de la mesa y en él la última rosa que quedaba del ramo que su madre le había dado con una sonrisa para que decorara su pequeña casa capsula. Incluso en momentos como esos su madre se había preocupado por ese tipo de detalles.

Se recostó en la mesa observando como caía uno a uno sus pétalos y por primera vez después de lo sucedido se permitió pensar en Vegeta. ¿Por qué no había pensado en él hasta ahora? desde lo sucedido, había llorado la muerte de sus amigos, de sus padres, pero y ¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué no se había permitido soltar una sola lágrima por él? ¿Tan poco había significado en su vida?

Pensó si merecía sus lágrimas, que alguien llorara su muerte, después de todo era el padre de su hijo, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, se sentía vacía por dentro, sus ojos totalmente secos, no sentía nada más que aquel peso oprimiendo su alma. Pero la verdad era otra, quizá era su mismo subconsciente quien la protegía, quizá en el fondo era consciente que si soltaba una sola lágrima por él se desbordaría el diluvio de su alma.

Pensó en él, en el terror que causaba a sus amigos, la manera en que temblaban en su presencia, las veces que la acusaron de loca por hospedarlo en su casa, pero ella sabía quién era él, y también sabía que nunca le haría daño.

Un pétalo cayó de la rosa y la hizo perderse en sus recuerdos…

* * *

— _Vaya, no solo eres molesta, también tienes agallas —le dijo con su sonrisa torcida._

— _¿Es un halago lo que acabo de escuchar, Vegeta? —intentó tocar su frente, pero el esquivó su mano con rapidez—. ¿Es que acaso estas enfermo o algo? —bromeó._

— _No digas estupideces, solo digo lo evidente. —La miró molesto por su atrevimiento—. No cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a ir al lugar donde aterrizaría Freezer, aunque eso también podría ser estupidez, claro eso mismo justificaría tu actitud hacia mí._

— _¡Oye! —Le arrojó una cuchara que tomó de la mesa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme estúpida? —Levantó el rostro aireada—. Para que lo sepas, soy la mujer más inteligente de este planeta._

— _Si de verdad fueras tan inteligente como dices, tendrías más respeto hacia mí, ¿o no sabes lo que podría hacerte? —Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ésta lo detuvo al poner su índice en el pecho._

— _Déjate de amenazas, Vegeta: si quisieras hacerme daño, ya lo hubieras hecho ¿no es así? No creo que nada te lo hubiera impedido. —Apenas había terminado la frase cuando se encontraba pegada a la pared con el musculoso cuerpo de Vegeta unido al suyo._

* * *

Ese día como muchos otros le demostró que daño no era lo único que podía hacerle. Suspiró ante la pérdida, jamás regresarían esos momentos, jamás descubriría si placer y daño era todo de lo que era capaz Vegeta, ¿Podrían haber llegado a más? ¿O la pasión se habría acabado con el tiempo y él habría acabado marchándose? ¿Era solo la pasión y la promesa del placer lo que lo mantenía en la tierra? Pensó viendo caer otro pétalo más que la hizo caer en otro recuerdo.

* * *

 _Dio unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba él dándole la espalda y dejó caer en la mesa un estuche con cápsulas._

— _Aquí tienes, Vegeta —le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual no sentía del todo._

 _Vegeta giró la cabeza sin voltear a verla del todo y sin decir una palabra._

— _Es una nave totalmente equipada, combustible, comida, y varios uniformes. —Ni una palabra por parte de él—. Puedes partir en cuanto quieras, supongo que ahora que Goku ha muerto no hay nada que te ate a este lugar. —puntualizó sin obtener ninguna respuesta._

 _Vegeta giró y pasó junto a ella como si no hubiera dicho una palabra, ignorando por completo la cápsulas en la mesita._

 _Bulma dejó escapar el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro. Los días pasaron y las cápsulas siguieron abandonadas en la mesita._

* * *

En su interior había deseado que se quedara con ellos, no por ella, sino por Trunks, él era su padre después de todo, y sabía que en el fondo le interesaba aunque fuera un poco, quizá porque por sus venas corría la sangre de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, la suya propia, o tal vez porque de en el fondo sentía apego por lo que él mismo había creado, por cualquier cosa, pero él lo notaba y le importaba. Otro pétalo cayó con lentitud mientras Bulma viajaba en el tiempo a trevés de sus recuerdos.

* * *

 _Las sonrisas alegres inundaban la cocina, el pequeño Trunks lucía un encantador disfraz de conejo, obsequio de su abuela por supuesto. Bulma le hacía caras y gestos haciéndolo gorgotear de felicidad._

— _¡Oh, cariño!, ¡¿no es el bebé más encantador del mundo?! —canturreó la señora Brief, con su cámara en las manos captando cada momento._

 _Distraídos como estaban no notaron cuando Vegeta entró y se paró tras ellas hasta que el llanto de Trunks las alertó_

— _¡Oh, pero si aquí tenemos al papá más galante del mundo! —dijo la rubia mientras intentaba tomarle una fotografía—. ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué torpe soy! Creo que he olvidado el carrete de la cámara._

— _Mamá, pero si esas cámaras no usan carrete —intentó decir Bulma, pero su mamá había salido del lugar. Restándole importancia regresó su atención a Trunks que seguía haciendo pucheros._

— _¿Qué se supone que trae puesto? —preguntó Vegeta a su espalda._

— _¿Qué no lo ves? —dijo sonriéndole a su bebé—. Es un lindo traje de conejo._

— _Se ve ridículo, quítaselo y deja de hablarle de esa manera tan estúpida —señaló dando unos pasos hacia el refrigerador._

— _¡Oye!¡Para que te lo sepas yo puedo vestir y hablarle a mi hijo como se me dé la gana! ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a ordenarme lo que debo o no debo hacer con mi hijo?! —le gritó molesta._

— _¡¿Qué clase de educación le estas dando?! —respondió igualando su enojo—. ¡Estás arruinando al mocoso!_

— _¡Ese es asunto mío! ¡Contéstame, Vegeta! ¡¿Por qué crees que puedes opinar sobre su educación?! —le gritó ignorando el llanto de Trunks en sus brazos._

— _¡Pues porque también es mi…! —Respiró con enojo con los ojos muy abiertos ante sus propias palabras y sin terminar la frase se dirigió a la salida—. Haz lo que quieras —fue lo último que le escuchó decir._

 _Bulma aún con Trunks llorando en sus brazos dedicó una sonrisa hacia la puerta. Ese día Vegeta mostró algo de interés en su hijo._

* * *

Suspiró y desvió por un momento la mirada hacia su hijo y se preguntó: ¿qué habría sido? ¿Vegeta se hubiera molestado tanto de que su hijo creciera como un terrícola que hubiera intervenido en su educación? ¿O simplemente lo hubiera ignorado? ¿Qué clase de infancia le hubiera deparado a su hijo con un padre como Vegeta? ¿Lo habría convertido en un reflejo de si mismo? Y la más importante de todas que no se había atrevido a hacerse nunca por miedo a perderse en ilusiones: ¿hubieran llegado a ser ellos una verdadera familia? Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, pues las respuestas se habían perdido junto con el padre de su hijo, respuestas que ni él mismo sabría responder, respuestas que no volverían como no volvería a la rosa aquel pétalo caído.

Y recordó un momento más, las últimas palabras que le dijo…

* * *

— _Vegeta, espero que por lo menos te cambies de ropa antes de entrar a la casa cuando hayas acabado con esas chatarras que andan causando estragos por ahí, no quiero que arruines más sábanas — le gritó fingiendo estar molesta, mientras él se elevaba con su gloriosa armadura y su sonrisa torcida._

* * *

En ese momento se lamentó por aquellas palabras, tantas cosas que pudo haberle dicho, tantas palabras perdidas en el viento, pero lo que ella misma desconocía era que aquellas palabras justas habían sido mejor que mil elogios pues disfrazadas de quejas se encerraba la confianza que sintió puesta en él, confianza en sus capacidades y su poder como guerrero.

Y observó los pétalos caer, cada pétalo un recuerdo, pensó en él molesto por alguna tontería dicha por ella, pensó en él riendo con esa risa psicópata tan característica que le había descubierto, pensó en él en tantos momentos compartidos, pensó en el Vegeta que solo ella había conocido y una lagrima silenciosa rodó por su rostro. Iba a extrañarlo tanto, su ingenio, su compañía. ¿Quién diría que alguien podría extrañar al huraño Vegeta? Y más lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, se lamentó por su perdida, por el guerrero, por el padre de su hijo, por el hombre que ella creía podría haber sido, y lloró por lo que apenas estaba descubriendo, por lo que empezaba a sentir, lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de ser y así observó cómo el ultimo pétalo de la rosa caía.

Se sentó derecha limpiándose las lágrimas y observó lo que quedaba de aquella flor marchita y muerta, y observó el cáliz de ésta repleto de pequeñas semillas, y giró su mirada a su hijo dormido junto a ella, su bebé, su pequeño Trunks, lo único que le quedaba, y pensó nuevamente en la rosa y sus recuerdos: si bien no recuperaría sus pétalos, con sus semillas aún quedaba la esperanza del mañana, y ella debía tenerla, por su hijo, y aunque su historia de "amor" había terminado cuando apenas iniciaba no perdería la esperanza de tener su final feliz, por ella, por él pero sobre todo por su Trunks.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Muchas gracias lector por llegar hasta aquí y muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos leemos mañana.

Este va dedicado a Dev por ser su cumpleaños. Feliz cumple!

Muchas, muchas gracias a Schala por ser mi beta y corregir mi desastre y leer mi VxB aprecio muchísimo eso : 3 te quieroooo

Y gracias a Hildis, Kuroudea y Romi por el apoyo en el chat =D


	3. Un gran dragón

Reto día tres: una viñeta de romance.

* * *

 **Érase una vez…**

* * *

Un gran dragón

* * *

Sintió su piel estremecerse por la anticipación, el cielo se tiñó de negro iluminado por rayos: lo había visto antes, más de una vez había sido testigo de la aparición del enorme dragón, pero no por ello dejaba de sorprenderla e incluso asustarla.

Por años el poder estar frente a ese grandioso Ser había sido el propósito de su existencia, por mucho tiempo no vivía más que para encontrar aquellas esferas, las cuales eran la llave para acceder a ese gran poder.

—Díganme, ¿cuál es su deseo? —retumbó en el cielo la voz del dragón.

Y se quedó paralizada, sin poder decir una sola palabra, ¿cuál era su deseo? La verdad no lo sabía, había vivido tanto tiempo buscando lograr cumplir el deseo de alguien más que en realidad nunca había pensado en lo que realmente quería, No iba a desperdiciarlo como la última vez que con tal de no quedarse con las manos vacías había gritado lo único que se le había venido a la mente robando un deseo, desperdiciándolo en un helado.

—Estoy esperando —dijo molestó el dragón.

—Mai, es hora, tienes que pedir tu deseo —le dijo el chico parado junto a ella, mientras la observaba confundido con esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Mi… mi... ¿mi deseo? —preguntó aún incrédula de tener tal oportunidad. Nadie antes había pensado en ella, a nadie antes le había importado lo que deseara y ahora estaba él, parado junto a ella, ofreciéndole lo que por tanto había buscado.

Bulma le había advertido a su hijo sobre el uso de las esferas más de una vez, él mismo le había contado que les tenían prohibido usarlas a menos que tuvieran una razón de peso, entonces: ¿por qué se las estaba ofreciendo? ¿Sabía él, el riesgo que corría? No, claro que no, nunca se había tomado en serio las veces que le había advertido sobre sus intenciones, sobre su manera de ser, ella no era una buena persona y aun así, él le estaba dando tal regalo, tal poder.

¿Tanto así confiaba en ella que había hecho oídos sordos a sus advertencias? Sintió el corazón apretársele en el pecho, sin razón aparente sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante el chico.

—Porque es lo que tú querías —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Lo que yo quería?—le dijo confusa, como si sus palabras no hubieran sido claras.

—¿Han hablado ya lo suficiente? Díganme su deseo entonces —los interrumpió Shenlong.

—¡Aguarda un momento, Shenlong! No deberías ser tan impaciente, no es como si tuvieras otras cosas que hacer —dijo y se giró para tomar de los brazos a su novia.

—¡Pero qué jóvenes tan maleducados! Está bien, pero apresúrense —habló molesto.

—Mai, ¿Qué sucede? Te he escuchado hablar muchas veces con tus amigos sobre las esferas. ¿Por qué ahora no pides tú deseo? Shenlong te cumplirá cualquiera, el que quieras, lo que te haga feliz —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es que yo… —¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo contarle que no tenía ningún deseo en mente? ¿Qué ahora que tenía al dragón enfrente se daba cuenta de que la búsqueda de las esferas no había sido más que un intento por darle algún sentido a su vida? Porque ¿quién era ella realmente? ¿Qué había hecho a lo largo de su vida que realmente valiera la pena? Podría pedir recuperar su antigua edad pero ¿con qué fin? Además lo perdería. ¿Le dolería perderlo? No habría más juegos infantiles, descarados coqueteos pero sobre todo no habría más sonrisas, no habría más Trunks, pensó mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le decían sin palabras.

Algo que la hiciera feliz había dicho, hasta ese momento aunque se negara admitirlo, los momentos más felices los había pasado con él.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba perdiendo el objetivo, o más bien, era él quien la hacía perderse, el plan había sido siempre ese, conseguir las esferas del dragón, no era momento de pensar tonterías, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable tampoco, ella no lo había obligado a darle las esferas ni lo había engañado nunca; él voluntariamente había buscado las esferas del dragón y todo para ofrecérselas a ella, ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo.

No, debía dejar de dar tantas vueltas, tenía que pedir su deseo, debía pensar en el emperador Pilaf y Xu, debía pensar y por todo lo que habían pasado, así que cerrando los ojos para no ver los azules gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Deseo diez millones de zenis!

—Ya era hora, eso es muy fácil —respondió el dragón, e hizo que cayeran diez fajos de billetes.

Mai se soltó del agarre de Trunks y con una enorme sonrisa recogió el dinero, con eso ni ella ni sus amigos volverían a pasar hambre, se sentía muy orgullosa de su deseo.

Trunks la observó, se veía radiante, tan bella, tan feliz y pensó valdría la pena la reprimenda de su madre, aunque después de todo no era como si ella no hubiera pensado en pedir deseos egoístas. Disfrutó el sonido de su risa y no pudo evitar contagiarse con toda esa alegría reflejada en su rostro.

—Mai, si hubiera sabido que lo que querías era dinero, yo podría habértelo dado, tengo bastante de mi mesada —le dijo sonriendo. Inmediatamente el rostro de Mai cambió a uno de indignación.

—No digas ridiculeces niño, ni el emperador Pilaf ni yo aceptaríamos limosnas.

—Estoy esperando su segundo deseo —interrumpió Shenlong exasperado.

—Sería todo Shenlong, gracias y puedes marcharte —le despidió.

Mai se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no pediste nada? ¿Es que acaso no deseabas nada Trunks? —preguntó confusa.

—Verás —dijo rascándose la nuca—. Lo único que deseaba era verte feliz, realmente solo eso, no necesito nada más. —Le sonrió y la hizo sonrojarse.

Mai bajó el rostro nerviosa y caminó hacia él sin decir palabras y lo abrazó. Él al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al abrazo. No tenía idea de todo lo que había conseguido con esas simples palabras.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por los rw = D

Esta Viñeta va dedicado a Schala y Kuraudea


	4. Un final feliz

Reto día 4: Oneshot basado en una canción triste.

* * *

 **Érase una vez…**

* * *

Un final feliz

* * *

 _Si pudiera volver a nacer_ _  
_ _te vería cada día amanecer_ _  
_ _sonriendo como cada vez,_ _  
_ _como aquella vez._

 _La playa- La oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

Observó el paisaje por última vez, la Tierra, el único lugar que podía denominar hogar.

—Es hora. —Escuchó las palabras del que en el pasado fue su más grande rival. Mostraba una sonrisa torcida y el ceño fruncido, expresión que demostraba solo ante la expectativa de una buena pelea.

Dio un paso hacia él y tomó su mano sin remilgos como los que en el pasado hubiera tenido ante tal acción, y asintió correspondiendo su misma expresión.

Goku posó dos dedos en su frente y desaparecieron de aquel planeta que los había acogido a ambos por tanto tiempo.

Tiempo después, en algún lugar lejano de la inmensidad del universo se registraron gigantescas explosiones de tipo súper nova.

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por un camino difuso por la neblina, vestido con su antigua y gloriosa armadura, mientras avanzaba hacia su destino múltiples recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente. Sucesos importantes que de algún modo lo marcaron para siempre y en la mayoría de estos aparecía un común denominador: Ella.

La primera vez que la vio llamó su atención de inmediato. ¿Qué hacia un ser humano débil, sin ningún poder en un planeta tan lejano al suyo y lleno de enemigos? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien en esa cabeza azul o realmente tenía agallas. Esa fue la única vez que demostró temerle. Lo recordaba como si lo acabara de vivir, él amenazó con matarla; si hubiera llevado acabo tal acción ¿qué habría sido de él? Sin duda hubiera sido condenado a una existencia vacía y a morir en el olvido.

Después de eso hizo la cosa más impensable, lo invitó a vivir a su casa. ¿Qué ser con una pizca de sentido común invitaría a su hogar a un asesino intergaláctico? Solo ella. ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa tan insensata? Sus amigos la acusaron de loca, pero nunca le importó.

Sonrió de lado ante la astucia de esa mujer y sus maquinaciones, siempre lo sospechó pero no fue hasta muchos años después cuando ella se lo confesó realmente:

* * *

— _Fue imprudente lo que hiciste —le reprendió mientras la observaba sacar los últimos paquetes de ramen instantáneo de la alacena—. No debiste estarte viendo con Wiss sin consultármelo._

— _Vegeta, ¿desde cuándo tengo que consultarte mis cosas? Como si tú me pidieras permiso para hacer lo que se te viene en gana. Además ya te lo dije tenía un plan que casi arruinas._

— _¿Tu plan de hacerte su amiga y hacer que te proteja? Dime una cosa Bulma.—Cruzó los brazos y se dirigió hacia ella—. ¿Por eso me invitaste a tu casa hace años, cierto? ¡Querías que te protegiera de los androides!_

 _Bulma tosió disimuladamente mientras seguía acomodando el ramen._

— _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Vegeta, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué te invité. —Cambió su postura y apuntó hacia el pecho de Vegeta_ —. _¡Además, en vez de reclamarme algo así, deberías estar agradecido de que lo hiciera!_

— _Déjate de tonterías, te conozco demasiado como para saber que si fue así, solo falta que lo admitas._

— _Está bien. Si, tal vez lo hice, pero también lo hice por ser buena persona. Admitámoslo: en ese tiempo no podía estar segura de que de verdad lo harías. Eran tiempos peligrosos, Vegeta, a una pobre y delicada chica como yo no le venía mal un as bajo la manga y más con el panorama que nos esperaba según lo que dijo Trunks. ¿No estarás molesto por eso, verdad?_ — _Parpadeó con coquetería_ —. _Después de todo te estaba ofreciendo bastante a cambio de algo incierto._

— _No voy a molestarme por algo que siempre supe, solo hacía falta que lo confesaras. Después de todo no eres buena o desinteresada como para hacer algo sin sacar ventaja._

— _¡Por supuesto que soy buena y desinteresada! —Se puso la mano en la frente fingiendo pesar—. Soy un alma bondadosa incomprendida incluso por su propio esposo. Es más. —Lo pasó de lado—. Para que veas lo buena y desinteresada que puedo llegar a ser, te espero en nuestra habitación para mostrarte unas ventajas extra de ese magnífico traje que diseñé y lo hago aun cuando piensas marcharte con Wiss quien por cierto puede esperar un poco más._

* * *

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante los recuerdos, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro. Siempre evitó pensar en lo que pudo ser si su planeta no hubiera sido destruido, pero en momentos había sido imposible no pensar en ello, él siendo el rey de todos los saiyajin, gobernando su planeta con mano firme, conquistando planetas a diestra y siniestra, construyendo su propio imperio con su gente, pero en esencia, totalmente solo, siempre solo. Porque no habría una reina tan digna como la que había elegido como compañera o más bien la que lo eligió a él, con un carácter tan fuerte capaz de rivalizar y superar al de cualquier mujer saiyajin.

No se imaginaba teniendo lo que tuvo con ella con alguna otra mujer aunque fuera de su misma raza. Cualquiera le pudo haber dado hijos que continuaran su linaje, pero ninguna le hubiera dado a sus dos orgullos: Trunks, un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra, tan letal y a la vez leal, y una princesa indomable capaz de poner a cualquiera en su lugar. No, porque ninguna mujer sería su Bulma. Si pudiera volver a nacer, no cambiaría su vida en la Tierra por un imperio.

Pensó en cuanto significó para él, recordó su risa escandalosa cuando se burlaba de alguien o las sonrisas de lado que dejaban claras sus intenciones y aquellas risas que solo le entregaba a él en momentos íntimos, momentos que habían marcado su vida.

Recordó su inteligencia e ingenio, como a pesar de parecer tan frágil demostraba tales agallas y tal valor para enfrentarse a los retos que se le presentaran, porque para ella no había enemigo que no pudiera ser superado, porque a pesar de no tener los grandes poderes de ellos poseía algo que iba más allá, aquello que la hacía tan especial unido a su gran belleza: un cerebro que superaba el de cualquiera.

Sin siquiera imaginárselo y a base de su terquedad se convirtió en algo vital para él, su compañera. La única digna de ser llamada así, la única capaz de llegar a él como lo había hecho, la única mujer capaz de despertar en el esos sentimientos que en un principio menospreció.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo habían terminado juntos, qué había pasado en esos tres años antes de la llegada de los androides y lo cierto es que ni él mismo lo sabía.

* * *

— _¿Sabes que muchos morirían por saber cómo fue que nació Trunks?_

— _En ese caso yo podría hacerles el favor de matarlos por idiotas. —Le besó el cuello y pasó sus manos por su cintura listo para otro round—. Tal vez deberías contarles esa estúpida historia que le contaste a Trunks, la de los pájaros —puntualizo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja._

— _Hablo en serio, Vegeta, no te imaginas las historias descabelladas que pasan por su mente, incluso suponen que me la pasaba llorando por los rincones por tu amor. —Se rio con algo de picardía—. Si supieran que lo único que deseaba era tu cuerpo —dijo bajando la mano por su abdomen hasta que Vegeta colocó sus piernas en su cintura en un rápido movimiento para dejarla bajo él._

— _¿Qué más suponen? —preguntó rozando sus caderas._

— _Que eres un Dios en la cama —le dijo y lo besó._

— _No todo lo que se dice es mentira, después de todo. —Le sonrió de lado._

* * *

Desafortunadamente no todo había sido pasión y buenos momentos, tuvieron muchos momentos difíciles, tuvieron que pasar por muchas dificultades y pruebas para poder llegar a ser en lo que se convirtieron.

Cada momento estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, cada acción y cada situación, cada palabra dicha con el fin de herir y desarmar, pues hasta ella, era lo único que sabía hacer, para lo único que había sido creado. Cada maldita lágrima que la había hecho derramar por su egoísmo, por su ceguera, porque tenía miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, plantándole cara, la única con el carácter suficiente para soportarlo y enfrentarlo.

Ella siempre fue la raíz de todo, el comienzo y el final, su todo, y el día que la perdió una parte de él mismo se fue con ella, ese día parecía tan lejano y a la vez lo sentía tan próximo, recordaba cada palabra, cada latido de su corazón hasta que se detuvo.

* * *

 _Teniendo tanto poder, siendo uno de los seres más poderosos en todo el universo, se sentía completamente impotente, sin poder hacer nada por más que quisiera, porque el momento de decir adiós estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían, esta vez no habría Shenlong que le regresara la parte de su alma que estaba a punto de perder._

 _Por una vez no debía ser egoísta, dejar de pensar en él. Ella aunque radiante como siempre tenía un aire de cansancio, lo notaba en su andar pausado tan distinto al paso seguro y coqueto de siempre. Sus ojos se notaban nublados y cansados pero aún tan expresivos como siempre. Muchas mujeres perdieron su carácter y su esencia con los años, marchitándose, quedando solo el cascarón de lo que fueron, pero ella jamás. La abrazó con cuidado tratando de no lastimar sus frágiles huesos, tratando de unir su esencia a la suya, deseando poder pasarle su energía._

— _Deja de hacer esa cara o pensaré que estás enojado conmigo —le dijo medio en broma sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Aunque bueno, no es como si tuvieras otra. —Le sonrió._

— _Bulma… sabes por qué._

— _Tranquilo, no es tan malo, ya he estado muerta en otra ocasión ¿recuerdas? —Le sonrió mirándolo a la cara._

 _Lo recordaba, claro que lo hacía, esa vez a pesar de estar muerto él, cuando escuchó a Kakaroto decirle lo que había pasado sintió como si se abriera un agujero negro en su pecho que lo consumió por dentro, cómo olvidar el dolor, la angustia, ese sentimiento de pérdida. No, jamás lo superó y fue este un detonante, una luz en su mente que lo hizo comprender cuán importante era para él y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Él, un guerrero sumamente orgulloso había aceptado fusionarse con su más grande rival, aceptar que solo jamás hubiera podido hacer nada. A partir de ese día su actitud hacia ella había cambiado, se volvió más protector e incluso más cercano._

 _Sintió sus débiles brazos abrazar los suyos._

— _Bulma, hay algo que nunca te he dicho. —No terminó sus palabras pues ella puso sus dedos en sus labios._

— _Me amas, lo sé, no te preocupes, Vegeta, siempre lo supe. Era imposible que no te enamoraras de alguien tan hermosa e inteligente como yo._

— _Hablo enserio_.

— _Yo también, nunca he necesitado que me digas nada, siempre supe quién eras y lo que me ofrecías, ¿y sabes? Superaste mis expectativas con creces. Y ya deja de preocuparte, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo_. _—Pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro—. Te amo. —Y le sonrió—. Ahora deja pasar a nuestros hijos, quiero que estemos todos juntos._

 _Vegeta, con pesar, se levantó de su lado, al momento sintió su falta entre sus brazos._

— _Y Vegeta… —Llamó su atención una vez más—. Cuídalos._

* * *

Y ese día fue el último que la vio, murió con una sonrisa en los labios, rodeada de las personas que más había amado en la vida, su familia. Y desde ese día la había extrañado, su sonrisa, sus peleas, sus gritos, su manera de amar. La había extrañado como a una parte de él mismo: cada mañana, cada día, cada anochecer, cada vez que veía a sus hijos, a sus nietos, cada vez que respiraba.

¿Qué diría ella si supiera en lo que lo había convertido? En un ser vomitivamente sensible. Sonrió para sus adentros nuevamente, seguramente ella lo sabía y no tardaría en alardear sobre eso.

La neblina del camino disminuyó más y más dejó ver al final del camino el majestuoso palacio del gran Enma Daio Sama, y en la puerta de entrada tan bella como en su juventud, tan bella como siempre, se encontraba ella, vestida con un diminuto y ajustado vestido blanco, con una sonrisa radiante que le daba la bienvenida.

Él se detuvo frente a ella, le sonrió de lado, un brillo cálido en su mirada traicionó su postura indiferente, el mismo brillo que tenía ella.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! —Le regañó imitando su falsa indiferencia—. Seguramente te entretuviste peleando con Goku, que desconsiderado ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando desde que me enteré que venías?

—Una eternidad —respondió él rememorando lo que a él le había parecido el estar sin ella. No le dio tiempo de responder pues la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un añorado beso, lleno de ternura, añoranza, pasión, pero sobre todo amor.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Bonus_

* * *

—Convencí a Enma Daio Sama dejarme ir al cielo de los peleadores, imaginé que ese sería el lugar en que desearías ir, tengo pase libre a cualquier lugar del otro mundo.—Le guiño el ojo—. Así que… ¿vienes conmigo?

No le respondió pero tomó su mano y la besó de nuevo agradeciendo que les hubieran permitido conservar sus cuerpos a ambos, después de todo, algún beneficio debía tener el haber salvado el universo en más de una ocasión.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por sus rw, este OS va dedicado a mis amigas por estar siempre conmigo.

Al principio tenia duda de la canción pero la letra sumado a que hace días un one shot de Dev me hizo pensar en que sentiría vegeta después de. Y pues esto fue lo que me salió nuevamente gracias por los rw =)


	5. Una sombrilla

Reto día 5 un drabble Hurt-confort

* * *

 **Érase una vez…**

* * *

Una sombrilla.

* * *

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba la Capital del Oeste y otros lugares de la zona. Su madre se estaba encargando de cuidar a Trunks así que decidió pasar la tarde en cama, disfrutando de un buen libro y un cigarrillo, sin embargo las letras no eran más que simples manchas de tinta en el papel. Su mente se encontraba perdida en otro lugar, en otra persona.

Se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la ventana; el agua que corría por el cristal le impedía ver con claridad, pero podía distinguir la enorme cámara de gravedad con las luces apagadas. Sabía que Vegeta no se encontraba en su habitación tampoco.

Esos últimos días lo había notado ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había caído en sus provocaciones. Sabía que tenía esos momentos y a veces era mejor dejarlo estar, pero no evitaba que se preocupara.

—Suficiente —se dijo internamente. No era digno de ella tener una actitud tan pasiva. Se levantó de la cama, tomó una sombrilla de su armario y un Overjet.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba bajo la lluvia mirando al cielo, en la misma roca en la que había meditado después de la batalla con 18. Se veía sereno, ausente, perdido en una tormenta interna más intensa y destructiva que la que azotaba el panorama.

Nadie en todo el universo sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente, todo el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, como en su mente se arremolinaban el pasado, el presente y un futuro incierto y con ello el odio, la venganza frustrada, el objetivo perdido pero también algo más, algo nuevo y diferente que no había experimentado en toda su existencia, algo que iba contra su naturaleza y rechazaba por completo, algo que hasta en su propia mente evadía, pero estaba ahí.

Y la tormenta seguía revolviéndolo todo, mezclándolo, atormentándolo, su orgullo perdido, la impotencia, el vacío, la falta de metas, el odio hacia todos, el odio hacia sí mismo por no ser quien debería ser; su existencia vacía.

Escuchó los pasos tras él pero no volteó, estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que no sintió su ki acercarse, no se giró, no dio muestra de percatarse de su presencia hasta que tocó su brazo y sintió que la lluvia dejo de caer.

La observó, parada juntó a él, sin decir una sola palabra, con una mano en su brazo y con la otra sosteniendo una sombrilla, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa.

No dijo una palabra para que se quedara, tampoco la corrió; le hizo un gesto leve de reconocimiento que ella correspondió y volteó a ver nuevamente el panorama: la tormenta seguía, pero la sombrilla los protegía aunque fuera un poco, lo hacia todo más soportable.

Y se quedaron ahí, mirando hacia el horizonte cubiertos solo por aquella sombrilla.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Gracias por leer: 3


	6. Un espejo

Reto día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos.

* * *

 **Érase una vez…**

* * *

Un espejo.

* * *

Observa al muchacho recuperando el aire. Luce cansado, magullado, su sangre mancha el suelo blanco de la habitación. No se rinde, aun cuando sabe que la pelea está perdida, que lo supera en poder y estrategia, no se da por vencido, pelea con todo su ser, lo da todo.

Siente su ira, su coraje, pero también puede observar su frustración, la rabia. Y de pronto ya no ve su cabello púrpura; por un momento su cabello es oscuro, sus ojos negros en vez de azules, el mismo uniforme, la misma edad, la misma impotencia.

Es como ver un espejo, es como verse así mismo, humillado, pisoteado, sobajado ante seres más poderosos, sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose inútil, odiándolos, odiándose a sí mismo por no poder ser más fuerte. Siendo no más que un juguete, un instrumento. Viviendo por la venganza, viviendo solo por el deseo de destruir a quien le hizo eso.

—¡Levántate, ahora! —le grita, se grita a él mismo—. ¡Que te levantes! ¡Por tus venas corre la sangre de los guerreros más poderosos del universo! ¡Nadie debe poder vencerte! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —Lo patea, lo arroja a unos metros de distancia.

El muchacho lo mira, está molesto, sus ojos reflejan su propio odio, odio hacia él, hacia la vida misma. Se pone de pie, con un brusco movimiento se limpia la sangre y empieza a atacar, con más fuerza y con más poder pero sin rumbo, sin una estrategia, solo movido por el instinto, y lo golpea de nuevo, esta vez en el estómago. El chico se dobla, escupe sangre, inhala, exhala pero no se rinde.

Terco, perseverante. Tan parecido a él, tan parecido a su madre. Se acerca a él, lo levanta del cabello para tenerlo cara a cara.

—Tienes que matarlos —le dice en un tono bajo, siniestro—, bañarte con su sangre, demostrarles tu poder, hacerlos arrastrarse ante ti, hacerlos sentir lo que te han hecho sentir multiplicado por mil, humillarlos, hacerlos desear la muerte —le dice y lo arroja nuevamente al suelo—. ¡Tienes que conseguirlo!

Lo ve a él, se ve a sí mismo, ve el espejo de su pasado, su presente, piensa en su vida como soldado, piensa en la vida de este muchacho, dos historias tan distintas y en síntesis la misma.

—¡Deja de ser un maldito inútil! —le grita pensado en él mismo—. ¡Deja de lamentarte por lo perdido! —Escupe sangre—. ¡No hay tregua, no hay quien enfrente tus peleas más que tú mismo! ¡Solo estás tú! —Lanza golpes y patadas, el muchacho a duras penas logra cubrirse—. Piensa, piensa en cada una de sus humillaciones, cada vez que te dejaron tirado, malherido deseando la muerte, piensa en lo que te hizo levantarte. ¡Saca ese orgullo saiyajin!

Lo ve caer a sus pies, arrodillado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y lo patea de nuevo.

—¡Deja de arrastrarte a sus pies y pelea! —le grita—. Deja que el odio y el coraje te consuman, hazte uno con ellos, aprende a dominarlos, controlarlos, usa no solo la fuerza sino el cerebro. ¡Deja de ser un niño y conviértete en un hombre, en un guerrero!

Lo ve levantarse de nuevo, el poder emerge de él y con un poderoso grito se transforma nuevamente, su cabello dorado, sus ojos sin pupila igualando su propio estado. Lo observa, lo ve transformado, la fuerza, el poder, la ira. Ve al guerrero de las leyendas de su pueblo, el legendario, el súper saiyajin y muy dentro siente algo, algo que jamás pensó sentir por nadie más que él mismo, siente orgullo por él, por su sangre porque es su hijo.

Sonríe de lado ante la vuelta que ha dado la situación: primero lo odió por llegar a aquel estado antes que él, por superarlo. Y ahora, sabiendo quién es él se deja sentir el orgullo, porque él es su padre. Él, quien había sido sinónimo de muerte y destrucción en el planeta en el cual aterrizara, irónicamente en el planeta que se encuentra ayudado a formar una vida, y ahora lo tiene frente a él, no al niño, al hombre, al guerrero, lleno de coraje y poder.

Y Trunks lo ataca con toda su fuerza, con todo su poder, decidido a hacer daño, a regresar golpe por golpe, a herir, a destruir. Y la sonrisa de Vegeta se marca más y más, y ríe, ríe de manera desquiciada, con cada golpe que el chico logra acertar, ríe por su poder, ríe por que ambos son parte de lo mismo.

Ríe hasta que un golpe en la nuca hace que todo se oscurezca, por unos segundos no ve nada y cuando abre los ojos ve su rostro y sus ojos azules preocupados, plagados de mil emociones y el espejo se rompe, porque el muchacho no es como él, porque él muchacho aún mantiene algo que él nunca tuvo o perdió en su muy temprana infancia, porque el muchacho aún posee un alma.

— Padre, ¿te encuentras bi...? —No termina la frase pues es alejado con un golpe.

Vegeta se pone de pie y le da la espalda, camina con dificultad hacia la habitación.

—Estas mejorando, pero te queda un largo camino por recorrer para poder alcanzarme —le dice sin voltear—. Sin embargo… —Se detiene un segundo, no voltea a verlo—. Esas chatarras de tu tiempo no serán rivales. —Y sigue caminando, sin que el muchacho note la media sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que pocas veces llega a sentir, una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Esta viñeta de alguna manera viene a ser continuación del one shot 3 " **Provocaciones** " de mi otro fic " **Pensamientos y sentires** "

Este fic va para mi control de calidad x ) **Schala S,** que hace que esto se pueda leer mejor, por que se que pese a la golpiza que le da Vegeta a Mirai le va a gustar, y para **Dev** que estoy segura que va a provocarle otras cosas jajaja.

Y bueno no cumplí con el reto pues aunque la idea surgió en menos de 5 minutos al escribirlo me tome más tiempo del estimado, aun asi, me gusta lo que salió, tiempo de calidad entre padre e hijo x D jajjaja ok no.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos.


End file.
